Preliminary data has suggested that a mutation in the cystic figrosis transmembrane conductance regulator (CFTR ) gene, with its associated defect in ion transport, may play a significant role in causing recurrent and chronic pancreatitis. This study will examine a population of patients with recurrent and chronic pancreatitis to determine if a significant proportion of these individuals carry mutations in the CFTR gene.